Nightwolf
Jeevan Guni (better known as 'Nightwolf') is a Native American historian, shaman and a hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Info Nightwolf had been warned of the coming invasion of Earth by a vision from Raiden. As such, he was fully aware and prepared for the events as they occurred, including the attacks of Shao Kahn's extermination squads. His own homeland protected through shamanic magic, he would soon be joined by the other chosen warriors. Together, they then travelled back to the East Coast, prepared for battle against the emperor and his minions, and won. Nightwolf made his return during the events of Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. In the events leading to RoTDK, Nightwolf viewed images of the Dragon King and his resurrection in his dreams. These nightmares recurred constantly, and Nightwolf came to recognise them as a warning. He knew that a new evil threat was about to arise from the ashes, and in view of Reptile's transformation into Onaga, his predictions most assuredly came true. The method that Nightwolf would use to destroy Onaga was one passed down to him by his forefathers. This method was that of the "Sin Eater", which involved absorbing the sins of his tribe. However, there was a terrible consequence to be considered in taking on such a role. If he were to do this, he would be a danger to all that surrounded him, including his allies. Hence, he made the decision to destroy Onaga on his own, keeping his allies out of harm's way. His role as a Sin Eater would involve entering the Never Never Land, drawing Onaga's soul to him, and releasing the absorbed sins of his ancestors, which would bind Onaga to the spot. After Scorpion defeated Onaga in Outworld, Nightwolf took the opportunity to execute his plan. His method was successful and he managed to separate Reptile from Onaga, and bind the Dragon King to Hell. After completing his quest, he was guided back to Earth by his spirit guides - a pack of wolves. Nightwolf began to receive visions of a battle, where an unknown power was forcing the participating warriors to fight each other. His visions started to become reality, when he spoke with Johnny Cage and his allies, and agreed to assist them in battle against Shinnok and his forces. Eventually, Nightwolf was met by Kitana and the spirit of Liu Kang. The bond that the two of them shared was enough for Kitana to keep Kang's spirit whole, until a way was found for him to rejoin with his body. Still drained after using his shamanic powers on Onaga, Nightwolf used what magic he could to relieve Kitana of her burden, and took on the responsibility of looking after Liu's spirit. In Armageddon, he joins the Forces of Light in the final battle. He kills (or wounds) Sheeva with one of his arrows, but is then killed himself on the steps of the Pyramid of Argus. Alternative Timeline Nightwolf appears during the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. When Scorpion is brought out to fight, Nightwolf is his second opponent after Kung Lao. Scorpion believes that Nightwolf dishonours his kind by not seeking retribution, and defeats him in battle. Nightwolf is seen after Liu Kang successfully defeats Shang Tsung. Although he participated on Earth's behalf, Nightwolf is not shown as having attended the ceremony for Liu Kang at the Wu Shi Academy. Nightwolf does not appear again until the Earth invasion. After Kurtis Stryker defeats Ermac in the New York Subway, Nightwolf appears and asks Stryker to join the Earth warriors in an attempt to defeat Shao Kahn. Nightwolf then appears as Robot Sub-Zero is reprogrammed. When Raiden receives another vision, Nightwolf asks Raiden what he has seen. The Earth warriors are informed of a soulnado, and Nightwolf joins Sub-Zero in an attempt to stop Quan Chi. Nightwolf battles Quan and defeats him, and then is attacked by Noob Sailbot. Nightwolf defeats Noob and launches him into the soulnado, causing it to disappear. Nightwolf returns to the Earth warriors with the news, but Raiden sees that his amulet is still breaking. When the Lin Kuei Clan robots ambush the Earth warriors, Nightwolf faces Cyrax, then Sektor in combat, defeating both. After all of the cyborgs are defeated, Sindel appears and begins to kill most of the Earth warriors. Nightwolf then faces Sindel, and eventually is forced to sacrifice his life to obliterate her vaporising them both in a pillar of light. Nightwolf's soul is later seen in the possession of Chi, and is defeated by Raiden. About 20 years later, Nightwolf as a revenant of Quan Chi, is present during the Never Never Land invasion of Earth. Jax Briggs and Smoke are assigned to take out and guard the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple. The two, alongside some Hell demons manage to kill the Shaolin guards and guard the cave. Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, and a squad of soldiers prepare to jump Jax and Smoke but Nightwolf arrives at the cave via portal and announces the squadron's position to his Never Land allies. Nightwolf is then defeated by Kenshi while his allies, Smoke and Jax, are defeated by Cage. Sometime later, Nightwolf's next and final appearance in the game was when Quan and his minions ride to the former's fortress to await D'Vorah's arrival with Shinnok's Amulet. They are then stopped on the way by Special Forces (including Kenshi and now-human Jax) due to Sereena's tip-off. Nightwolf attempts to fight the soldiers by throwing tomahawks at them as a wounded Quan Chi is led to his fortress by Liu Kang, but ultimately retreats when Earth gets the upperhand. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Nightwolf (played by Litefoot) appears in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation as the one who teaches Liu Kang how to use his animality and tells him that he has to pass three tests in order to defeat Shao Kahn (only one test, courage, is shown, however due to the film's time). He has no fight scenes, although he attacks Liu in his wolf form and strikes him unconscious with an axe in order to put him in a "dream state". After he strikes Liu, he is shown sitting at a campfire in Liu's dream, helping him feel his animality. Quotes *''"Your aggression is aggression. It's misplaced."'' *''"You're not the only one whose people have been victimised."'' *''"But I have found new purpose in serving the spirits. I do not cling to the past."'' *''"I have been searching for you, Kurtis Stryker."'' *''"I am Nightwolf. Lord Raiden is gathering the Earth Warriors. You are among them."'' *''"I see you doubt yourself. Even after your victories. Come on! Stahp!"'' *''"Do not lose faith in the spirits. They will guide you. Protect you."'' *''"Go! Your soul is not safe!"'' *''"Not yet! We fight until the end!"'' *''"Mere speed and skill will not win this war, Cyrax."'' *''"You are no match for the power of the spirits!"'' *''"Perhaps even you can be saved."'' *''"Monster!"'' *''"Now, Sindel. Face the spirits' judgement!"'' *''"Not... if I... take it... from you!"'' Powers and abilities Nightwolf is completely in tune with everything spiritual, being a shaman and can create a bow and arrow made of spirit energy to use as a projectile against his foes. He also wields a pair of tomahawks that he can charge with ethereal green flame and is able to summon a bolt of lightning from the sky (with a little help from Raven), charge forward and knock his opponent back, and purify anyone of their sins. Nightwolf also has a close bond (and a fitting one considering his name) with wolves and coyotes and is able to speak to them. Journal Entry Nightwolf is one of few Earth mortals with a strong connection to the spirit world. A powerful Native American shaman, he is guided by the empyrean forces and communes with divine beings such as Haokah, known to the West and some parts of East as Raiden or Raven. Nightwolf's devotion allows the spirits to work through him, granting him unnatural long life and ethereal weapons to combat the darkness that threatens mortal-kind. In the coming crisis, however, it is not Nightwolf's arsenal that will alter fate. His faith in the spirits will inspire those who have lost hope. Trivia *Nightwolf appears in Armageddon's opening, fighting Sheeva along with Ermac in their attempts to climb up the Pyramid of Argus, but they were unable to get past her, until Kenshi stabbed her in the stomach. Gallery Nightwolf_ar.jpg|Some art of Nightwolf from MK3. Nightwolf_RoTDRK.jpg|Nightwolf in MK:RoTDRK. Nightwolf_MK9.png|Nightwolf in MK9. Undead_Nightwolf.png|Revenant Nightwolf. Nightwolf_and_Raven.jpg|Nightwolf and Raiden. Nightwolf_reel,_kinda.png|Nightwolf's alternative attire in MK9. Nightwolf_art.jpg|Some more great artwork of Nightwolf. Category:MK Category:Natives Category:Undead Characters Category:Characters Category:Scary! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Phantasm Category:Spirit Monsters Category:Dying race Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Native Americans Category:Environmentalists